Harry Potter and the Greater Dragons
by Mintaro
Summary: A new adventure awaits Harry and he will discover his true destiny with power from the past to save the future. romance round the corner what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Greater Dragons******

Chapter 1

****It was a beautiful day on Privet Drive, the sun was shinning and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Everyone in some form or another was enjoying the weather, all except for a teenaged boy of fifteen who was in his room lying on his bed.

His name was Harry Potter and he had just completed his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a terrible year for him with a ministry toady having taken over the school and him being tricked into going to the ministry in order to help rescue his godfather Sirius Black.

Sirius was the only family he had left not including his aunt, uncle and cousin. Sirius had fallen through the Vail of death because of a fight he was having with his cousin at the time. Harry had watched as Sirius had fallen never to return to the land of the living.

Now Harry was completely devastated and to make matters worse Albus Dumbledore had dropped the fate of the world on his shoulders not even an hour after Sirius' death. Harry was now the subject of a prophecy made by his Divination teacher before he was born.

When he had first met her he like so many others thought that she was a fraud until the end of his third year when she made another prediction. He had and still did just want too be normal but no matter what he was either ridiculed or stared at. The people always stared at him like he was either some animal at the zoo or in the case of many of the girls at school as a piece of meat waiting too be devoured.

Harry felt completely alone now as he lay on his bed not doing anything and just letting the world go by. He would never admit it but as well as the nightmares he had, he was also having some really strange dreams, well strange for him anyway. These dreams as strange as they maybe were a whole lot better than the nightmares he has.

Deciding that he had been inside long enough he got up crossed the room and headed downstairs then out the front door. He walked off down the street lost in his own thoughts about everything that had happened. It was clear as day the sorrow he felt as it showed on his face as he continued on heading towards the park.

Fleur and Tonks were on guard this day and had been watching for most of the morning. When Harry came out it was clear to them that he depressed from what had happened. As they followed him and it was getting near the park he surprised them when for reasons all his own when he got angry and punched the wall. He didn't even cry out in pain but it was clear that he had broken his hand. However it didn't look like it bothered him as he just continued on his way.

Harry walked on now wishing he hadn't punched the wall as it now hurt like crazy, but he didn't care. He had gotten mad at what Dumbledore had done by dropping the fate of the world on his shoulders. When he reached the park he made his way to the only swing that Dudley and his gang hadn't broken yet and sat down then he looked at his broken hand and shook his head.

"Well done Harry just take your anger out on innocent walls for no good reason and brake your hand because of it." Harry said to himself as he lowered his hand back down to rest on his leg after that he just opened his mind to the outside world. As he was sitting their he noticed something and as quick as a flash he up and had his wand pointed at it.

"You know your invisibility cloaks are far inferior to mine so you might want to show yourselves as I can see you."

Both order members just stared at him as he displayed a Dumbledore like quality. They thought he couldn't see them with the cloaks on and Dumbledore did say not too reveal themselves. However now they would have to as he might think they were death eaters or something so they both removed their cloaks. However Harry never lowered his wand he just looked at them as if judging them until finally he put the wand back into his pocket and sat back down on the swing.

"Harry aren't you going to ask a question too find out if we are the really ones or not." Tonks asked but he just sat there looking at them for a moment until he shook his head.

"Why would I need to? I already know who you are by the look in your eyes and your body language."

The two women just looked at each other for a minute before turning back to the boy on the swing.

"Would you like us to heal your hand?"

Harry just looked up at Tonks when she asked her question and lifted his hand up for her. Tonks then took out her wand and healed his hand as good as new although both order members wondered why he punched a wall in the first place.

"'arry why did 'ou punch the walk in ze first place?" Asked Fleur as both her and Tonks wondered why he had done so.

"I got angry at a memory of Dumbledore telling me something."

Both young women waited for Harry too continue with his explanation but that was all he said so asked what memory he was thinking about to which Harry replied with.

"Just finding out the weapon that the order was guarding and what it's meant for."

He stopped there and the order members knew that the conversation was now over and decided to change the subject.

"Harry did you get the notice on Sirius' will reading?" Asked Tonks only too find that Harry had become pissed off for some reason. However it soon became clear why when he asked.

"No I haven't, I only got a owl from Dumbledore saying that when it was read I couldn't be there for safety reasons even though I want to go."

"Harry you are meant too be there as it is mandatory not optional. Dumbledore knows that you can not just not go for safety reasons as you would forfeit anything that would be given to you plus anyone else that was named in the will would lose everything as well and all money's and property would go to the next in line for the Black family which is Draco Malfoy. Look the reading is in two days you need to be there so I'll come and pick you up. I'll also get an order from Madam Bones stating I'm to escort you as I need too be there myself."

Harry just nodded too everything he had been told from Tonks and it didn't look good for Dumbledore. He finally got up told the young women that he had enough fresh air and was heading back to Privet Drive too think on it more. When he finally returned to number four he turned back too the now invisible order members and gave a nod of thanks then proceeded into the house and up to his room where he would spend the next few hours of the day that remained and the following day thinking on what he had been told. However no matter what way he looked at it Dumbledore wanted him kept away from Gringgots in the next few days. Be the time night came Harry had gotten ready for bed only too have another of the same strange dream once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Greater Dragons******

Chapter 2

The next day past over fairly quickly and now Harry was on his way to Diagon Alley for the will reading at the Goblin run bank. Tonks had of course picked Harry up and they had met Madam Bones in the leaky Cauldron and from there headed to Gringgots.

It was obvious that the Headmaster had stationed some people outside of the bank in case Harry had turned up. They had just started to intercept him when Madam Bones recognised them as some of her Aurors.

"Aurors Boltess and Pine may I ask why you are here?" Asked the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement who was now suspicious as too why they moved to them when she had seen some suspect Death Eaters down at the other side of the alley.

The Aurors stopped at the sight of their boss. However they were asked by Albus Dumbledore to not allow Harry anywhere near here as it was unsafe and too escort him back home. However they knew they were in deep hot water when Pine answered.

"We were asked by Headmaster Dumbledore to take young Mr Potter home if he showed up as it's not safe anywhere for him other than his home."

"Mr Potter is with me and Auror Tonks so you may stand down. I also know the importance of this reading you may however keep an eye on the other end of the alley where I saw some suspect Death Eaters so carry on."

The two Aurors knew better than to disobey their boss as Dumbledore doesn't pay their wages. So recognising the dismissal for what it was they beat a fast retreat. Then the party of three continued on inside and made their way to a free Goblin. Ten minutes later they were sitting in the room where the reading was too take place and to see what Dumbledore had planned Harry was given a cloak to wear in order too conceal his identity.

After a short delay that Madam Bones had asked for the will reading was set to start. As everyone made their way to their seats the doors were just on the verge of being closed when Albus Dumbledore walked through it holding some parchment in his hands.

"My sincere apologies for being as late as I am. However I needed to obtain the needed paperwork from young Mr Potter in order to accept on his behalf." Dumbledore said as he made his way to the front of the room and handed the parchment over to the Goblin behind the desk.

The Goblin after taking the paperwork looked it over carefully until finally he looked up at the Headmaster who just stood there looking important that he was in the right. At least until the Goblin spoke.

"This form is a forgery and there for I can not and will not accept it." The Goblin then took the form and ripped it up before everyone's eyes leaving a shocked Dumbledore.

"I can assure you Master Goblin that, that form was genuine from Mr Potter himself."

"The form was a forged document and we both know that."

"May I ask why you think it is a forged document when I personally witnessed Harry Potter write his signature on that form?"

"One thing you overlooked. If that was a genuine document then you would have had too come to Gringgots for it as young Harry Potter has been here for the last hour and a half."

This made everyone look around the room and the cloaked figure too stand and remove the cloak. There stood Harry with a look disappointment in his face as well as anger. Dumbledore knew he couldn't get his way if Harry was here so he had too try and get him out and away from the bank.

"Harry may I ask why you are here when I told you it was not safe for you. Come I will take you home and return in your place."

Harry didn't move except too sit back down in his seat. He stared at Dumbledore for a few minutes before.

"Why are you saying that I signed that form when I can swear a magical oath that I didn't. Plus what makes you think you that you have any right to order me around when you are not my magical guardian well not legally anyway."

This got the attention of the room. Dumbledore did not look fazed by it however he was angry on the inside as he needed too keep control of Harry. If Sirius was too declare Harry as an adult it would unravel his plans. However before he could do anything else he saw Madam Bones sit next to Harry and knew that he had no legal right to stop Harry from being here so he just sat down and try and adjust his plans around the will.

So it began and by the end Dumbledore would lose control of Harry. Harry himself would have his freedom. The Weasley's would also realise that they were being manipulated and anything that they had done with Dumbledore that centred around Harry was now null and void like the marriage contract for both Harry and Ginny. The main question now was what was next in the life of Harry potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry potter and the Greater Dragons******

Chapter 3

With the will reading over with Harry had returned to Privet Drive but not too stay. No he had returned in order too pack up his belongings as he was moving out and into somewhere that was away from them.

As he was about too leave for good his aunt stopped him and told him too take his parents trunks that were in the attic. After retrieving them he headed for the door once more and finally he walked through it for the last time in his life.

He finally walked through the front door of Grimmauld Place for which he was now the secret keeper. He had a few conditions for Dumbledore to continue using it as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore wasn't particularly happy about it and had made a counter demand which Harry had changed a little and that was all the headmaster would get, so Dumbledore had to make do.

When Harry was inside he headed for the kitchen for something to eat and drink. He put his stuff in a corner where they were out of the way and resized them for when he wanted something from his trunk. Harry knew that there were people in the house as many of them had come back to keep an eye on him. The Weasley's were there naturally as was Tonks, Hermione and surprisingly enough Fleur Delacour.

However they were in other rooms so Harry got a book out of his trunk and then called Kreature to put his things in the master bedroom. After the elf popped away Harry decided to make a start on lunch and he had just the muggle dish in mind. So taking out all the things he would need he started chopping away with veg and other things he had taken and started preparing it the muggle way.

It wasn't long after he started that Mrs Weasley walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in the doorway at seeing Harry at the stove cooking away. He had also put on some music and was listening to it as he cooked as he liked doing that, he did it whenever the Dursley's had gone out and had got him to make dinner for when they got back. Harry had just taken a spoon and tasted the source in the pan when finally Mrs Weasley couldn't hold back any longer.

"Harry Potter what on Earth are you doing in here?"

Harry didn't even flinch as he had heard someone come in and he had a feeling as to who it was. However a few others had come in behind her and were just looking at what was unfolding. Harry had turned around after he heard the question and found not only Mrs Weasley but also Tonks, Fleur and Hermione as the last three were coming down for a drink as they talked about whatever they were talking about and also found that they were all staring at him so put it out of his mind as he asked.

"Mrs Weasley can I get an opinion on this I'm not sure if it needs more parsley or not?" Harry held up a spoon with a little of the source on it with his hand underneath so none of it fell on the floor. Mrs Weasley came over and gave it a try and found an explosion of flavours in her mouth. She looked at Harry with curiosity before saying.

"Maybe just a pinch. Now where did you learn too cook since in the Wizarding World men are not meant to cook."

"Well I was raised in the muggle world and there if a man wants to cook they can. They can even make careers out of it. As for where I learned well that would be from my aunt, she taught me in order too make my life hell. However I found that I actually like it so never complained about it and as my aunt likes a good variety of food she taught me too perfection and I've been doing it ever since." Harry replied as he added the pinch of parsley and stirred as they spoke.

After a few more words back and forth Mrs Weasley just sat at the table, much too the shock of the three young women in the room and relented the kitchen to Harry as it was obvious that he knew his way around the kitchen. It wasn't long before the four witches were in a conversation on whatever they were talking about all the while Mrs Weasley kept an eye on Harry as he continued too cook.

Not long after lunch was served and everyone else that was in the house descended into the kitchen. The table was set so the different food was spread out and people could get what they wanted. Ron of cause ate the most but luckily Harry had factored that in when he started.

"Ah... Wonderful as always Molly. Was this a new recipe?" Mr Weasley asked his wife and from the looks of the others who hadn't been in the room when Harry was making it seemed to agree with Mr Weasley.

"Well first I will have to get the recipe however I never made lunch because when I came down too make it I found Harry already doing it." Molly replied as Harry blushed as everyone turned to look at him. Some with awe and some with shock as they never knew he could cook.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley but I can't give you the recipe as it's an old Evans family recipe. It's been past down from generation to generation and only taught to Husbands and Wife's and their children. So unfortunately if you wanted to learn it I would have to marry Ginny and even then she would be the first too learn it." Harry replied which at first caused Molly to look a little down at not beaning able too learn a new recipe but brightened up with a little hope that Harry might just end up with Ginny. As for Ginny herself she just blushed at the end of what Harry had said.

After lunch the rest of the day past pretty quickly. Harry had sorted out the hallways and staircases so he could remodel them the next day and after that the rest of the house. When he was done it was time for dinner and for the rest of the night he sorted out his things getting surprise in his mother's trunk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry potter and the Greater Dragons******

Chapter 4

The next day Harry was up and down in the kitchen in time for breakfast. Which was made by Mrs Weasley this morning. He quickly poured a drink then sat down at the table with a book and started too read. It was one he liked very much it was called The Lord of the Rings by some muggle author.

When breakfast was done everyone else came in and sat the table. Harry read while he ate making Ron pull a strange face as if anyone reading at the table was unnatural, well apart from Hermione it was unnatural.

"Hey Harry why are reading at the table? Isn't that what Hermione does?"

"Ron you make it sound like a bad thing. While Hermione would say something along the lines of "There's nothing wrong with reading a book at the table Ronald" where as I'm just going to say "It depends on the book". Anyway this is not a text book of any sort it's a muggle adventure story known as The Lord of the Rings its pretty good. I have a fare few of these muggle books that I read depending on what kind of a mood I'm in."

Ron just gave a look and went back to his food while Harry turned and gave a shrug to Hermione who was smiling a little then went back to reading his book. Breakfast continued on in this manner until they were finished when Molly stood up.

"Right kids we'll be cleaning some of the rooms today and that includes both Harry and Hermione as well?" She said and got mixed reactions the red heads all groaned and Hermione shook her head at them but Harry just had to say something.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley but I already have plans in place but feel free to clean some of the rooms out as it will actually help me out. However when you do can you put anything that you bag up into another room so I can go through them later and can you also remove the furniture from whatever rooms you clean that way I can get to them later. Finally for everyone else the hallway with Mrs Blacks portrait could you please keep walking through it to a bare minimum as I'll be starting there." Harry said however it looked like Mrs Weasley was about to protest but Harry just shook his head at her before she remembered that he now had the states of a legal adult.

So as Harry tuck his book up to his room too put away. Mrs Weasley decided to start on the rooms that were on that floor so as to keep an eye on what Harry was doing as well in case he needed help. When Harry came back down they all saw he had gotten changed in cloths that would suggest that he was working on painting and decorating.

When he was ready he tuck out his wand and gave it a wave and said an incantation and the hallway expanded including all the hallways up stairs as they were all connected. After that he called Kreature to bring his things for the work he needed too do. The people In the room were surprised to see the house-elf pop back with about a ton of bricks and a mixer full of cement under a stasis charm and plaster for the walls also under the same charm and wooden boards.

"Harry dear what is it are you doing?" Asked Mrs Weasley as even the others were wondering what he was up to. Well Hermione could easily figure it out as she had seen something similar.

"I would be doing some miner repair work to the house as it's mostly internal damage like the Walls and floors. However thanks to my time at the Dursley's I can do it pretty easy so it shouldn't take more than a few weeks to completely do the whole house and I'm starting here because of the portrait. So by the time I'm done here we won't have to worry about her anymore." Harry replied as both Tonks and Fleur walked in just after Mrs Weasley asked the question.

"However I like too do things the muggle way whenever I can so most of this will be done that way. So I'll be kept quiet occupied with it for the next few weeks. However I don't mind anyone watching just as long as you don't get under my feet and please note that I will be ripping up the floor at some point in the next few hours or the next couple of days it just depends on how long it will take me to finish the walls however I will warn you before I start. Now Fleur and Tonks where are you going because you can't stay in the hallway unless you're watching then in which case you can stand in a doorway out of my way."

Both Tonks and Fleur went into the room with the others so as to watch both Harry and the others cleaning. Harry then made a start on his work by taking down the curtains that hid the dreaded picture of the foul women thus starting her off on her bigotry at least until Harry drew on her portrait which caused everyone to come to the doorway to find that it was yelling but no sound could be heard.

"Hang on why didn't we think about putting a silencing rune on the bitch it would have been easier." Said Tonks exasperatedly while everyone else agreed.

Harry just continued what he was doing. He then waved his wand and all the other pictures on the wall came down and stacked themselves in the room with the others. He then after another wave made all the wallpaper fall off the walls and onto the floor which he vanished along with the drapes from the portrait.

Then came the hard part, he started to lay the bricks near the staircase like a well trained bricklayer. By the time he had finished everyone was surprised that in working at it he also covered the horrid portrait and the subject was still trying to scream bloody murder. He then tuck the plaster and started to cover the bricks after he used his wand to dry the cement.

Mrs Weasley hadn't had much to do cleaning wise in the room so she dismissed the two young girls to do what they wanted while she kept an eye on the boys as they moved the furniture. So both Hermione and Ginny joined Tonks and Fleur in watching Harry work.

Harry himself was getting rid of the old plaster on the remaining Walls and re-plastering them. He had brought the radio up and had set it to a good muggle station that he liked too listen to while he worked like this. There was something that the three Wizarding raised witches found was fascinating about Harry while he worked which they asked Hermione why watching a man work the muggle way was interesting.

"Well it's not the fact that it's the work he's doing. It's more of the fact that he's doing it which can make him all hot and sweaty heck if he got little hot most guys take their tops off and continue working so as not to get over heated. However it would make us over heat so just a word of warning." Replied Hermione as she to continued too watch Harry work.

Tonks having heard every word Hermione had said just gave her wand a wave and put it away. When the other three looked at her she just whispered that it would start too get hotter in a few minutes. They then knew what she was up to and just decided too enjoy the show.

While Harry worked away he never saw or heard what the young women were talking about. So after about an hour and a half of working he was starting to over heat and so tuck off his t-shirt.

That is what the girls were waiting for, they could clearly see the scars from his childhood abuse as well as his battle scars but they made him look more rugged and untameable with his lean swimmers build. It was also obvious that Quidditch was good for him as well as he had well defined muscles on him. As he continued to work away he stretched and moved in ways that made his muscles ripple which in turn got the women over heated and coursed the start of more than one fantasy.

At midday Mrs Weasley called a stop to the boys moving the furniture and went too make lunch and never noticed Harry continue to work with the girls still watching him. Ron looked over to the doorway as he had secretly been hoping that Hermione had been watching do man's work and showing off his strength. However what he found was that all four young women were not even looking in the room but out into the hallway.

Walking over he saw why, he found his best friend without a shirt and he didn't even notice the female attention he was getting. That caused his jealousy too rise as he wanted that kind of attention from Hermione and what does his so called best friend do. He removes his shirt and carry's on working away, it wasn't fair.

"Hey Harry we are stopping for the time being why don't you as well. Mums gone to make lunch so we can take a brake." As soon as Ron had finished specking, Kreature popped in with a bowl of warm water, a bar of soap and a towel.

At that point Mrs Weasley walked back in with lunch and Harry quickly washed his hands and went too join them. At first Ron hoped that his mum would object to how Harry was dressed and at first she did until Harry explained that he was muggle raised and it was expectable for him too work without a shirt if he was over heating. He also pointed out that none of the people who were watching were complaining and he looked at the four young women who blushed a little at being caught enjoying the show.

The rest of the day and the next few weeks past in pretty much the same way with Harry working on repairs for the house and changing how it looked with Transfiguration which he made permanent with Runes. All of which impressed Hermione and the other three young women who enjoyed watching him work as he always ended up getting over hot and remove his top. He never seemed to notice it was because Tonks heated up the air a little but either way they weren't complaining. After the few weeks were over, the house was completely unrecognisable as it had been revamped as Harry called it so it would be more impressive to have been given the title of manner of the house of Black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry potter and the Greater Dragons******

Chapter 5 

After the few weeks renovations Harry was finally finished and the place was completely unrecognisable. It was more inviting and a calmer atmosphere throughout the home.

Now he had nothing much to do so he went through his parents trunks. In his fathers trunk he found his fathers school stuff and a few things that had been taken from Godrics Hollow including his father's wand. However it was his mother's trunk that had given him the surprise. First there was her school stuff and some things that survived that Halloween night including her wand. However there were also some books that was completely blank apart from one which was password protected but for some reason it wouldn't work so he couldn't read that book as it was written in another language. Finally there was a letter from his mother explaining the books and that he wasn't to do anything with then as they would be revealed on his sixteenth birthday. However the one with the writing would not reveal itself until a certain decision was made, only then would he be able too understand it.

However he didn't have long too wait as he turned sixteen tomorrow. When he told everyone what he found including the books his mother gave him Hermione wanted too read them as she might be able too translate the one that did have writing. So he let her try but to no avail, she just could not read it which became frustrating for her.

"This book is infuriating I can't understand it. It looks like its Celtic Runes but written in a language I can not fathom to read. I doubt even Dumbledore could read this." Hermione said as she slammed the book closed and pushed it back to Harry. "I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow then before they all revealed. Until then I'm of no use."

"Its ok Hermione, it was a long shoot anyway. However it's only the other books that would be revealed not this one. This one won't until I make a choice however I don't know what that choice may be but I trust my mother. Anyway the books are said to be about the same subject so seeing what the others are about should give a clue about what this one is."

Harry though he couldn't prove it had a feeling that the books were connected to the painting on the living room wall above the fireplace. After he finished speaking he looked at it, it was a symbol of some kind with a black background and a purple dragon on it's hind legs holding a sword with a silver twin bladed staff like two swords joined at the hilts above it's head.

He had no idea what it could mean he had seen it in his dreams. Hermione had told him that it was in a hallway at Hogwarts. However when Harry had asked which hallway, she told him only for him to reply that he never went down that corridor as he had no reason to.

The rest of the day past without much fuss except Dumbledore trying too get his hands on the books that Harry's mother gave him as they could be dark. Harry told him to piss off as the books were part of the Potter Library and there for he didn't have too give them up as he had the law on his side. However Dumbledore still tried and didn't like what happened.

The next day dawned and when Harry awoke he checked the books. They were indeed full of whatever they were about. So taking one he headed downstairs for breakfast looking over the title "Dragon riders, the history of the rider." as he came into the kitchen he wasn't paying attention to anything else except the book when suddenly.

"SUPRISE!"

Harry jumped a good few feet into the air at the shout. Dropping the book he drew his wand and fired off a couple of stunners. Every one in the room was surprised at the reaction Harry had and Harry himself was looking around the room before he realised what was going on.

Every one that was in the kitchen was amazed at what happened as Harry had fired stunners off blind and both had hit a target the first hit Snape who was speaking to Dumbledore and the second hit Mundungus Fletcher as he tried to put a goblet into his pocket.  
When Harry was calm he noticed who he stunned and he wasn't happy with the second one. After they were brought round Harry got on at Mundungus for steeling.

"Mundungus were you trying to steel family property?"

"Of course not Mr Potter." however it was said his face gave it away. So Harry gave a wave of his wand and everything that was taken came shooting out of Mundungus' cloths.

"It seems you lied. From this day forward you are banished from any and all houses of the Black family as well as all Potter homes. Any and all items taken will be returned or I will take something else of value like make you a slave it's up to you."

As soon as Harry said that the thieve was shoot out onto the street. It would of course be a few days before Harry nailed him with the goblins but that's getting ahead in the story.

"Harry why did you banish Mundungus when he has valued information for the order?"

"Dumbledore I won't have thieves in any of my homes you are of course welcome to find other accommodations or get the information from him before a meeting ether way he is not coming back in here again. End of conversation."

The rest of the day past with fun, games and Harry reading the books with Hermione leaning on his shoulder reading them with him. He went to bed that night thinking on what he had learned from the books he read today and what the others held. The next two days were spent reading with Hermione the same way as before, until he knew what the choice was. However since it was getting dark he would have to wait for the morning.

The next day came and after breakfast Harry headed up to his room and got the book he needed and returned to the living room. Looking up at the painting he prepared himself for what he was about to do. Hermione, Tonks and Fleur walked in to see Harry open a book after looking at the painting and start to speak.

"Through time and space. Through the Vail I go. Where the old is new and the new is yet to be."

Suddenly Harry dropped the book as orbs lights of different colours swirled around him faster and faster. Before the girls could do anything Harry was whisked away from number twelve's living room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry potter and the Greater Dragons**

Chapter 6

Harry looked around he was near some woods at the foot of a mountain. He didn't know where he was but he knew what he had to do. He had too find a Dragon Rider that would be willing to help he's fight against Voldermort.

Suddenly the air was filled with a sound of a Dragon and quickly looking around to see where it was. Harry turned to the top of the mountain and found the Dragon he was looking for. However it wasn't alone standing next to it was an old man, very old by the look of him.

The man was looking down at Harry and when he noticed that he had Harry's attention he used his hand too signal Harry too come up to him. So Harry climbed up the mountains path until he reached the top where the Dragon was lying down in the entrance of a cave and the old man was standing not far from it.

"Welcome young one. Strange magic you have too appear out of thin air. May I ask why you are here judging by the way you dress you are not from around here?"

"I am Harry Potter I am from what you would call the future. I have travelled back in time four thousand years using the dairy of the last Golden Dragon Rider."

"I am the last of the Golden Riders. However I have not finished my work. How have you come by my work?"

"As I said I came from the future where your work was acquired by my own mother in order for me too fight a Dark Lord. However I decided too come to the past in order too ask a rider for help if they are willing."

"You can not defeat him yourself?"

"I am prophesied too defeat him. However I do not have the training to do the job and my headmaster of my school refuses too teach me anything that I may need. So I came through time too find a Rider that would be willing to assist in my fight."

The man studied Harry for a few minutes then looked at his Dragon which Harry just noticed was a Golden in colour before he spoke.

"There are not many young Riders any more and less that would be willing too travel to another time that has not happened yet too assist in a battle that is not their own. However there might be one that will. Tell me young one are people as honourable in your time as here in mine."

Harry was going through different emotions while the man talked. He was disappointed at the first part then he heard the next and shuck his head at the last question.

"There are some that still have honour but most are corrupted by greed and power."

"Then you will need to prove yourself. Enter into my service for three years and I will teach you what you need to know so as not too embarrass yourself when you seek out a Rider."

At first Harry did not know what too think. He wanted to get started now in finding a Rider but without the training too prove himself worthy of the help. Well he didn't want too think about it. On a plus side because of the way the spell worked he would be gone an hour for every year that past in this point in time. However he would go back in ten years time anyway, regardless if he succeeded or not. So he would have to take the training, however he could put it too good use in his own time if need be and he still had seven years after that to gain the help of a Rider.

"Very well I will do so if it will be the only way I can gain the aid of a Rider."

"Very well you will be in my service for three years and no longer. In that time you will learn what I have to teach so as not to embarrass yourself when out on the road. However be warned young one that it will be difficult."

Harry just nodded his head in understanding and the man continued.

"Very well follow me as training will begin tomorrow morning giving you today too settle in."

Harry followed the old man into the cave where he would be staying for the next three years of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry potter and the Greater Dragons******

Chapter 7  


The house was in an uproar as Harry had vanished from the living room to wherever he went to. Dumbledore had called a meeting of the order too discuss what happened and do nothing but doing something too make it look like they were doing something.

For the last few hours they went over everything they knew until finally it came out that Harry had read a spell to travel. However when asked to travel where the reply he got was through time, to the past to be exact. When Dumbledore asked what time Harry went to all he got was a "I don't know" from the three that saw him. Dumbledore only had one thought going through his mind :This was not going to be easy.:

/

It had been three years since Harry had started training with the Rider and he had changed a little in that time. One thing that surprised him was that he never seemed to age even though he looked older thanks to the training. His body was also covered in flexible muscle as if his very body was built for both speed and strength. He could also use many different weapons quiet skilfully, however he favoured a twin bladed sword staff (which reminded him of the double-edged lightsaber from that star wars movie) which was deadly if you knew how too use it and Harry did. He had also grown a little too about six foot which he liked as he wasn't as small as he once was.

He had just finished his last training session for the day and was packing for he would be leaving in the morning too start his quest for the aid of a Dragon Rider. He couldn't believe his time training was over already and he wondered what the future would hold for him and when he got back home, he wondered what would happen, he knew Dumbledore would want to know as well as Hermione. Harry decided that he would just follow the path before him and see where it leads in life.

The following morning Harry was packed and ready to go and after a little more advice from his mentor, Harry set off for parts unknown. He walked many days before even reaching a village and he had too catch game along the way. Even after three years being in the past it was still strange to him but he learned and adapted to it in a very short time. He also knew that he had seven years still too find and get aid from a Dragon Rider and so he continued on his journey.

**Two Years Later**

Harry was walking through a forest thanks too some information about a dragon in the area. As he walked Harry was listening for the sound of a dragon as he hoped to get the aid of a Dragon Rider that would be willing too come back to his time and aid in the war with Voldermort. So far any and all Riders he had come across were either old or unwilling and some times both, but it was ok he still had about five years to find at least one that would help.

After a few hours of searching the forest Harry came to a clearing and in it he found a dragon. After being taught for three years Harry knew how to handle dragons and it was a good job he maintained his training otherwise he would end up as dragon chow.

"Noble Silver I greet you on this fine day." Harry said as he bowed to the dragon. As he had been taught that dragons of this time were always greeted with "Noble" followed by their colour.

"I greet you young one. Tell me where have you learned how too speak with such respect to one so old?" Asked the silver in an old voice which sounded to Harry as female. As it spoke it lifted it's head a little in order too look at him.

"I learned from the last of the Golden Riders, Noble Silver. May I enquire as to where your friend and Rider is at the present moment as I would very much like too speak with them?" Harry replied as he took a couple of steps closer.

"I am afraid young one that my friend and Rider has past from the mortal realm but a few hours ago defending myself and my unhatched egg."

"Then Noble Silver you only have but a few hours remaining within the mortal world. If you would grant it Noble Silver I would be honoured to sit with you in your final hours."

The dragon seemed too think over something before saying.

"Young one who was trained by the last of the Golden Riders. Where is your friend and companion?"

"I am afraid Noble Silver that I am not a Rider I came back in time from the future for help against a powerful Dark Lord. I seek the help of a Rider who would be willing too assist in this matter."

"You were taught the ways of the Rider young on?"

"Yes Noble Silver, however I was taught so wouldn't embarrass myself when I asked for help."

"One thing you need to remember young one is that Dragon Riders never teach the ways of the Rider to no one unless they have potential too become a Rider."

Harry was shocked and all this time he thought it was too find a Rider that was willing too help. Could he really take up being a Rider himself, maybe it would be easier that way then all he had to do would be too find his dragon. However it could be anywhere so where would he look and anyway five years is not enough time to search.

"Noble Silver I do not know what to say. All this time I thought I was being trained so I would not embarrass myself. I had no idea that I had the potential to become a Rider myself and even if I could, I do not have enough time too search for my dragon."

"Young one their is but one test if you are indeed a Rider. Come place your hand but only your hand on my egg if it should glow White then you are a Rider. If it should not glow then you are not a Rider. However if it should glow with her colour then she is the dragon for you, but in either case I must ask that you look after her."

"Noble Silver, I have met many Riders along my travels I will take your unhatched egg and take it to one of them so they can find a Rider."

"Yes young one I can agree to that but first place your hand on my egg."

Harry moved around the great dragon and kneeled down next to the egg. Then taking his right hand he moved it towards it, before he touched it Harry closed his eyes then laid his hand on the egg.

"There you are young one, you not only have the potential but you are also the Rider for my unhatched daughter."

Harry opened his eyes to find that the egg was glowing a silver colour instead of white or not at all. He was amazed that not only was he a Rider but had also found his dragon so he couldn't just leave it with another Rider as this egg was meant for him and him alone.

"You see young one you are a Dragon Rider and you have found your companion. So all I ask now is you look after my daughter."

"Of course Noble Silver. I will try too be worthy of being a Dragon Rider and look out for your daughter."

"That is all I ask young one." With those last few words the Great Dragon slipped from the mortal world leaving Harry and her egg.

Harry turned back to the egg before lifting it and after a quick prayer for the fallen silver he left the clearing. Harry knew that now he found his own dragon that it would hatch sooner than it was meant to and it could be as soon as tomorrow. So heading to a near by cave Harry looked around finding it a good fit for raising a dragonet, he placed the egg near the back and after heading back to the entrance he placed spells that would keep every one else away from the cave and he went hunting as he knew that he only had today at the very least.


End file.
